Back From The Dead: The Last Stand
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Dwa miesiące po śmierci Anny Bianca nadal nie odzyskała swoich wspomnień. Sam, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zwraca się z prośbą o pomoc do Mary i Isaaca Corbinów, którzy twierdzą, że są w stanie przywrócić dziewczynie jej wspomnienia. W międzyczasie Oscar będzie robił wszystko, co może, aby zjednoczyć się z Biancą. Jedna osoba zmieni jednak to wszystko na gorsze.
1. Tabula rasa

**Rozdział pierwszy: Tabula rasa**

* * *

Sam ze smutkiem przyglądał się Biance, siedzącej w szerokim, miękkim fotelu, wpatrującej się tępo w przestrzeń.

Dwa miesiące – minęły już dwa długie miesiące, a jej wciąż się nie poprawiło. Ani trochę. Młoda kobieta była istnym wrakiem człowieka. Odmawiała wychodzenia z domu, spotykania się z innymi… nawet telewizji nie chciała oglądać. Godzinami potrafiła siedzieć bez ruchu i błądzić myślami w sobie tylko znane miejsca.

A na domiar tego wciąż nie odzyskała pamięci na temat tego, co przeżyła przez ostatni rok.

Sam skłamałby twierdząc, że żałował tego, że Bianca zapomniała o tym, co łączyło ją z Oscarem – ta jedna kwestia go akurat ucieszyła. W przeciwieństwie do Anny nie popierał tego związku. Uważał, że Bianca zasługuje na kogoś znacznie, ale to znacznie lepszego.

I dlatego właśnie nie dopuszczał jej do niej. Zagroził mu, że wygada wszystko policji, jeśli tylko Oscar pojawi się w pobliżu jego szwagierki. Ku sporemu zaskoczeniu Sama, te słowa podziałały. Oscar zniknął z życia Bianki na dobre. Sam zaczął jednak powoli sądzić, że być może w tej jednej kwestii popełnił błąd.

Biance wciąż się nie poprawiało. A jedyna osoba, która mogła wszystkie te wspomnienia przywrócić, została od niej odsunięta.

Sam przez długi czas próbował na własną rękę przywrócić swoją szwagierkę do zdrowia. Niestety, nie udawało mu się to. Każda kolejna próba podjęcia się tego zadania spotykała się ostatecznie z gorzką porażką. Mężczyźnie powoli zaczynały się kończyć pomysły, a Bianca tymczasem nie odzyskała nawet części swoich utraconych wspomnień.

\- Anna… nie żyje. – te trzy słowa Bianca wypowiadała niemalże każdego dnia, po kilka razy. Wraz z utratą wspomnień o Oscarze utraciła również świadomość na temat tego, co stało się w bunkrze.

Nie mogła pogodzić się ze śmiercią jedynej siostry. Sam był pewien, że do końca życia zapamięta jej szok i przerażenie, gdy wtedy, w bunkrze, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Anna nie żyje. Dosłownie chwilę wcześniej ocknęła się, pozbawiona kilku dobrych miesięcy wspomnień. A zaraz potem, wciąż skołowana i do reszty zdezorientowana, zobaczyła nieruchome, zimne ciało swojej drogiej siostry, leżące niecałe dwa metry od niej.

Krzyku, jaki wtedy z siebie wydała, nie dało się porównać z niczym.

 _Nie mogę dopuścić, aby Bianca kompletnie zatraciła się w tej ciemności._ – Sam powtarzał to sobie codziennie. To dlatego nie pozwolił Oscarowi się z nią zobaczyć – dziewczyna tamtego dnia nie tylko doznała poważnego załamania nerwowego. O mały włos nie straciła też kontroli nad sobą, gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Oscara.

Bianca zapomniała o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się po Goldvale. Ba, nie pamiętała nawet niektórych wspomnień związanych z tamtym miejscem. Dlatego też, gdy zobaczyła Oscara po raz pierwszy po przebudzeniu się, uznała go momentalnie za wroga i mordercę, którego powinna się bać.

Sam niechętnie wziął do ręki wymięty kawałek papieru z zapisanym na nim numerem telefonu. Mary Corbin oferowała mu już kilkakrotnie pomoc w uporaniu się z przypadłością Bianki. Za każdym razem jednak Sam odmawiał – nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek powiązany z Oscarem zajmował się jego szwagierką. Teraz jednak, widząc, że w dalszym ciągu nie ma dalszych postępów w leczeniu dziewczyny, zaczął na poważnie rozważać ofertę Mary.

Kobieta była przekonana, że będzie w stanie pomóc Biance. Zaoferowała Samowi, że ona i jej syn Isaac zajmą się Biancą i przywrócą jej wszystkie „właściwe" wspomnienia, tak aby dziewczyna na powrót mogła być sobą. Mary była po studiach psychologicznych i od lat zajmowała się „trudnymi pacjentami", jak to ujmowała. Isaac również studiował psychologię, jak jego matka. Razem mogli faktycznie dokonać wiele.

 _O ile tylko faktycznie mówią prawdę, i nie chcą po prostu wykorzystać tej sytuacji na swoją korzyść._

Sam podjął już decyzję – zadzwoni do niej i poprosi ją o pomoc. Skończyły mu się wszystkie dostępne opcje ratunku. W tej chwili tylko Mary Corbin była w stanie mu pomóc.

Mężczyzna odczekał cierpliwie kilka sygnałów, modląc się w duchu o to, aby kobieta odebrała telefon. Odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, gdy po kilkunastu sekundach napięcia w końcu usłyszał jej głos.

\- _Tak?_ – spytała się Mary Corbin. _– Sam, w czym mogę ci pomóc?_

\- Ja… _–_ Sam zawahał się przez chwilę. _Czy aby na pewno postępuję właściwie? Czy tego właśnie Bianca by chciała?_ – Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Lekarze… oni nie mogą jej pomóc. Nikt nie może. Nie wiem już, co mam robić.

\- _Wszystko będzie dobrze._ – zapewniła go Mary. – _Przyjedziemy, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Kiedy będziecie gotowi na rozpoczęcie terapii?_

Sam tylko chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Natychmiast.

* * *

 **No… wreszcie udało mi się napisać pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania :) Byłam strasznie zajęta pracą oraz swoimi pozostałymi projektami (i fanfikami, i książkami), w związku z czym premiera ostatniej części trylogii „Back From The Dead" tak bardzo się opóźniła. W końcu jednak udało mi się za to wziąć.**

 **Początek nie jest długi, ale następne rozdziały powinny być już konkretniejsze. Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie, kiedy opublikuję kolejny rozdział – wszystko będzie zależało od tego, jak będzie mi szło z zakańczaniem tych fanfików, które już wcześniej tu opublikowałam. Nie wiem też jeszcze, ile dokładnie rozdziałów to opowiadanie będzie miało – streszczenie wciąż jest w trakcie tworzenia. Wszystko jednak wyjdzie „w praniu". Na pewno postaram się zakończyć to opowiadanie możliwie jak najszybciej, żeby zakończyć już tę trylogię i na spokojnie móc zająć się innymi projektami.**

 **I, na koniec, z góry tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim czytającym. :)**


	2. Wsparcie

**Rozdział drugi: Wsparcie**

* * *

Mary i Isaac przyjechali do domu Sama już następnego dnia. Kobieta wydawała się być szczerze zaniepokojona stanem Bianki.

\- I naprawdę żaden z tych lekarzy nie był w stanie jej pomóc? – spytała się Sama, gdy już przeprowadziła wstępne oględziny dziewczyny. Gdy Sam pokręcił przecząco głową, kobieta prychnęła głośno z obrzydzeniem. – To było łatwe do przewidzenia. Banda konowałów. O ile nie zapłacisz im fortuny, nie zajmą się tobą. Ale gdy przychodzi do nich stara, schorowana kobieta, to wymyślą jej jeszcze dziesięć innych chorób, których nie ma, byle tylko wybulić z niej więcej pieniędzy.

Sam nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, jak w tej chwili wygląda sytuacja w opiece zdrowia. Mary trafiła swoimi słowami w samo sedno jednego z najważniejszych problemów, jaki dotykał ten obszar.

\- Oscar na pewno nigdzie się tu w pobliżu nie szwenda? – spytał się nagle kobiety. Ta w odpowiedzi spojrzała się tylko na niego z dezorientacją, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego Sam właśnie o to się spytał. Załapała wszystko dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Na pewno, masz na to moje słowo. – zapewniła go kobieta. – Chciał tu przyjść z nami, to fakt, ale wolałam nie ryzykować kolejnego załamania nerwowego Bianki. Dziewczyna już i tak zbyt wiele przeszła.

\- Oscar nie zbliży się do niej aż do momentu, gdy ona sama tego nie chce. – dodał po niej jej syn, Isaac. Przeczesał następnie swoje proste, ciemne włosy, po czym oparł się nonszalancko o framugę wejścia do salonu. – Dopóki jej stan się nie polepszy i chociaż część wspomnień jej nie wróci, Oscar nie będzie miał prawa zbliżyć się do niej choćby na kilometr, a co dopiero podejść do niej na ulicy czy przyjść tutaj do niej do domu.

\- I możesz mnie na sto procent zapewnić o tym? – Sam wciąż nie był co do tego z stu procentach przekonany. – On na pewno się tutaj nie zjawi?

\- Sam tego dopilnuję. – odpowiedział mu na to ze spokojem Isaac. – Obiecuję ci to, Sam.

Te słowa nieco uspokoiły mężczyznę. Wciąż miał on pewne wątpliwości co do korzystania z pomocy Corbinów – jakby nie patrzeć, byli najbliższą rodziną Oscara, jaka mu została. Mogli przecież chcieć wykorzystać tę sytuację, aby pomóc swojemu krewnemu.

Z jakiegoś powodu wierzył jednak, że nie kłamią, i że naprawdę chcą im pomóc.

\- Czy… czy my się znamy? – dobiegło ich nagle pytanie zadane przez Biancę. Cała trójka obróciła się w jej stronę w tym samym czasie. Dziewczyna podniosła rozkojarzone spojrzenie znad kominka, w który wpatrywała się od dłuższego czasu, i przeniosła je powoli na osobę Mary. – Nie kojarzę pani… czy my się skądś znamy?

\- Poznałyśmy się dwa miesiące temu, kochana. – kobieta usiadła naprzeciwko blondynki, po czym powoli, ostrożnie, ujęła jej dłonie w swoje, przez cały ten czas patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. – Nie pamiętasz tego, oczywiście. – Bianca w tym momencie pokręciła przecząco głową. Jej dolna warga zadrżała nieznacznie, jak gdyby dziewczynie zbierało się na płacz. – Dość szybko się zżyłyśmy.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? – Mary po tym pytaniu tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo.

\- Niezupełnie. – odpowiedziała jej po chwili milczenia. – Ale od razu wiedziałam, że jesteś ciekawą i interesującą osobą. Nie było nam dane spędzić dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić, ale szczerze wierzę w to, że teraz będzie to możliwe.

Bianca uśmiechnęła się słabo po jej słowach. Sam odetchnął z ulgą, widząc to. _Nie będzie kolejnego ataku_. – pomyślał, zerkając przelotnie na Isaaca, który w milczeniu przyglądał się rozmowie swojej matki z dziewczyną. To było jego pierwsze spotkanie z Biancą. Wcześniej widział ją tylko przelotnie, w szpitalu, już po tym, jak rodzice chłopaka pomogli Samowi zawieźć Biancę do szpitala. – _Dzięki Bogu. Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku._

\- My też się poznaliśmy już wcześniej? – dziewczyna zapytała się nagle Isaaca. Ten w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie mieliśmy takiej okazji. – przyznał otwarcie. – Widzieliśmy się co prawda jeden raz przelotem, ale nie mieliśmy wtedy szansy się sobie przedstawić.

\- Dlaczego? – dociekała dalej Bianca. – Co takiego się wtedy stało?

Isaac zamarł w tej chwili. Nie wiedział, co może jej powiedzieć. Spojrzał się tylko na swoją matkę, która od razu przystąpiła do akcji dywersyjnej. Oboje w tej chwili woleli, aby dziewczyna nie dowiadywała się takich rzeczy, dopóki nie zacznie sobie czegoś przypominać.

\- Opowiadanie ci o tym nie miałoby w tej chwili większego sensu. – powiedziała jej Mary, gładząc przy tym jej długie za pas, proste, jasne blond włosy. Bianca przeniosła powoli na nią spojrzenie i zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji. Nie przerwała jednak kobiecie. Słuchała jej uważnie, nie odrywając od niej wzroku nawet na moment. – Przyjechaliśmy tutaj w pewnym celu. Sam chciałby, żebyśmy spróbowali przywrócić ci wspomnienia, które utraciłaś te dwa miesiące temu.

\- To było wtedy, gdy… – dziewczyna nie zdołała dokończyć tego zdania. Reszta słów zaginęła jej w połowie drogi. Bianca przełknęła ciężką gulę, jaka ugrzęzła jej w gardle, po czym zamrugała intensywnie powiekami, starając się odpędzić tym łzy, jakie zaczęły się formować w kącikach jej oczu.

\- Tak, wtedy. – powiedziała Mary. – Mogę spróbować poprzez hipnozę pobudzić te wspomnienia, aby do ciebie wróciły. Pozostaje jednak jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie.

\- Jakie? – Bianca spytała się po dłuższej chwili milczenia, gdy była już pewna, że ma swoje emocje pod pełną kontrolą.

\- Czy _ty_ tego chcesz. – Kobieta w tym momencie spojrzała się dziewczynie prosto w oczy. – Wszystko zależy od twojej decyzji. Jeśli się zgodzisz, wtedy zajmiemy się tym. Jeśli jednak nie jesteś na gotowa i tego nie chcesz, wtedy zajmę się jedynie… pomożeniem ci z uporaniem się po stracie bliskiej osoby. – Głos kobiety zadrżał nieznacznie przy tej ostatniej części zdania.

Bianca dość długo zastanawiała się nad tą decyzją. W milczeniu siedziała w wysłużonym, miękkim fotelu, opatulona grubym, ciepłym kocem, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Osobom postronnym mogłoby się wydawać, że dziewczyna „zawiesiła się w próżni" i zwyczajnie przestała kontaktować. Tak jednak nie było. Myślała ona intensywnie nad tym, co odpowiedzieć Mary. Którą opcję powinna teraz wybrać. Czego tak naprawdę chce. I czego tak naprawdę teraz potrzebuje.

\- Chcę tego. – odpowiedziała wreszcie. – Chcę odzyskać swoje wspomnienia. Nie interesuje mnie, jakie one są. Czy są dobre, czy są złe. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę je z powrotem, jakiekolwiek by one nie były. Chcę to wszystko znów pamiętać.

Mary uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie zadowolona z tej decyzji.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Niech zatem tak będzie. Zaczniemy, gdy tylko będziesz gotowa.

\- Chcę zacząć już jutro. – przerwała jej w tym momencie Bianca. – Nie ma sensu czekać na najbardziej odpowiednią do tego chwilę. Chcę to rozpocząć najszybciej, jak to jest tylko możliwe.


	3. Droga bez powrotu

**Rozdział trzeci: Droga bez powrotu**

* * *

Mary przyjechała z samego rana, krótko przed godziną ósmą. Bianca już na nią czekała, gotowa na wszystko, co kobieta miała dla niej na dzisiaj przygotowane. W ogóle się nie bała – była zdeterminowana, aby jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą i przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co trzeba.

\- Będę chciała cię wprowadzić w stan transu. – tłumaczyła dziewczynie Mary cichym, spokojnym tonem głosu. – W ten sposób spróbuję wyciągnąć z twojej podświadomości wspomnienia, które zostały zablokowane.

\- Inni psychiatrzy już tego próbowali. – odezwał się w tej chwili Sam. – Nic to nie dało.

Mary w odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie.

\- Może i próbowali, ale pewnie w zły sposób. – odpowiedziała mu ze spokojem. Zaraz potem zajęła się rozstawianiem w pomieszczeniu specjalnych wonnych kadzideł. Powoli zapalała je, jedno po drugim, będąc przy tym obserwowana zarówno przez Biancę, jak i przez Sama.

\- Do czego mają one dokładnie służyć? – spytał się jej po chwili mężczyzna, gdy kobieta zapalała jedno z ostatnich kadzideł. – To ma wspomagać wejście w trans, czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Można tak to ująć. – przyznała Mary. – Ich woń pomoże zrelaksować się Biance na tyle, aby przywrócenie jej wspomnień było łatwiejsze i mniej stresujące. A teraz lepiej by było, żebyś stąd wyszedł. – dodała nagle, odwracając się przodem w stronę Sama. – Nikogo poza mną i Biancą nie może tu być. Nikt nie powinien jej rozkojarzyć, gdy już wejdzie w trans.

Sam zrobił dokładnie to, co kobieta poleciła mu zrobić. Nie za bardzo mu to przypadło do gustu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Mary była profesjonalistką i wiedziała, co robi.

Początkowo nic się nie działo – Bianca leżała tylko nieruchomo, podczas gdy Mary mówiła do niej kojące słowa. Po dłuższej chwili kobieta przystąpiła do mówienia dziewczynie, aby spróbowała sięgnąć po swoje wspomnienia. Nic jednak takiego się nie stało. Bianca wciąż leżała nieruchomo, powtarzając tylko kobiecie, że nic sobie nie przypomina.

\- Pamiętasz, co się stało w posiadłości Goldvale? – spytała się cichym głosem Mary. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie. – dodała po chwili milczenia. – Nie, nie pamiętam tego…

Nagle zamilkła, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. Mary zamarła, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Chyba coś jej się udało. Chyba Bianca zaczęła sobie coś przypominać.

\- Co widzisz? – zapytała się jej wreszcie.

Bianca nie odpowiedziała jej od razu. Skupiła się za bardzo na wspomnieniu, próbując sama je odczytać.

\- Nie… nie jestem tego pewna. – odpowiedziała w końcu. – To… to chyba jest…

Nagle dziewczyna poderwała się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, wyrywając się jednocześnie z transu, i zaczęła głośno krzyczeć. Nie minęła chwila, a do pokoju wpadł Sam, zaniepokojony jej krzykami.

Mężczyzna usiadł przy niej i od razu zaczął ją uspokajać. Przytulił ją do siebie i długo mówił do niej cichym szeptem, próbując ją w ten sposób uspokoić. Odsunął się dopiero wtedy, gdy dziewczyna przestała się trząść jak osika.

\- Co to było? – spytał się Mary zaraz potem. Kobieta stała jak sparaliżowana, wpatrując się ze strachem w Biancę. – Dlaczego ona zaczęła krzyczeć?

\- Ja… ja nie jestem pewna… – wydukała w końcu. – Chyba musiała coś sobie przypomnieć.

Sam w odpowiedzi tylko syknął z irytacją. Tak coś przeczuwał, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Przeklinał siebie za to, że zgodził się na tę terapię. Naprawdę jednak wierzył w to, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

\- Co dokładnie sobie przypomniałaś? – tu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do swojej szwagierki. Mówił do niej cichym, spokojnym, łagodnym tonem głosu, nie chcąc jej przypadkiem dodatkowo wystraszyć. – Możesz mi to powiedzieć? Pamiętasz, co to było?

\- Tak… tak, chyba to pamiętam. – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia Bianca. – Przypomniałam sobie jakiegoś człowieka. Mężczyznę. W tych wspomnieniach bałam się go panicznie. To był bardzo zły człowiek. Był odpowiedzialny za wiele okropnych rzeczy. Bardzo się go w tych wspomnieniach bałam.

Sam przeczuwał już, kogo sobie Bianca przypomniała. Mimo to zdecydował się ją o to zapytać mimo to. Chciał otrzymać potwierdzenie swojej teorii bezpośrednio od niej.

\- Kto to był? Pamiętasz, kim był ten człowiek?

\- Tak. – Głos Bianki stał się nieco pewniejszy. – Chyba… chyba nazywał się Oscar.

\- I co o tym wszystkim sądzisz? – spytał się Sam, stając przy drzwiach frontowych. Mary zbierała się już do wyjścia – jej spotkanie z Biancą dobiegło końca. Więcej już dzisiaj by z niej nie wyciągnęła. – Co to mogło oznaczać? Czy ona naprawdę sobie coś przypomniała?

\- To bardzo możliwe. – przyznała z wahaniem kobieta. – Jakiś postęp na pewno nastąpił. Trzeba to jednak kontrolować. Wspomnienia są bardzo trudne do odzyskania. Jeśli zrobimy coś nie tak, możemy je zniekształcić. A wtedy Bianca mogłaby sobie to wszystko przypomnieć nie tak, jak trzeba.

\- Nie narzekałbym, gdyby go ostatecznie znienawidziła. – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. – Po tym, przez co z jego winy przeszliśmy, po tym, jak Anna zginęła… nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek pozwolił mu zbliżyć się do Bianki.

\- Nie oceniaj go tak krytycznie. – odpowiedziała mu Mary. – Ani Bianca, ani Oscar nie zasługują na to, aby dziewczyna zapamiętała go jako wroga i złoczyńcę. Jest winny wielu rzeczy, to fakt, ale zmienił się. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak drastyczną zmianę przeszedł przez ostatnie miesiące. W ogóle go nie poznaję. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to wszystko było zasługą tej dziewczyny.

\- Trudno mi tego nie robić. – bronił się Sam. – Szczególnie po tym, do czego wtedy doszło.

\- Rozumiem cię, uwierz mi. Ale zapamiętaj też jedno: to wciąż są wspomnienia Bianki. Zasługuje na to, aby je odzyskać. I tylko od niej będzie zależało to, jaką decyzję podejmie w sprawie Oscara. Żadne z nas nie może tego zrobić za nią. Bianca jest już dorosłą kobietą. Ma pełne prawo wyboru własnej ścieżki życia.

Samowi nie podobało się to ani trochę. Gdyby to od niego zależało, naprawdę usunąłby Oscara permanentnie z życia Bianki. Wiedział jednak, że Mary ma rację. Nie mogli odbierać jej prawa do tych wspomnień. Musiała je odzyskać. Musiała sobie to wszystko przypomnieć. I to ona będzie musiała podjąć potem sama decyzję na temat tego, co z tym wszystkim zrobić.

\- Bianca wierzyła w przemianę Oscara. – powiedziała nagle Mary. Sam zerknął na nią, w milczeniu słuchając tego, co miała mu jeszcze do powiedzenia. – Wierzyła w to, że miał on dobre intencje. Anna też w to wierzyła. I, choć nie miałam nigdy okazji dobrze jej poznać, to szczerze wierzę w to, że nie chciałaby takiego losu dla swojej siostry. Hańbą dla jej pamięci byłoby, gdybyśmy nie pozwolili im na pójście swoją drogą. Oboje mają prawo do własnego szczęśliwego zakończenia.

 _Ma rację._ – pomyślał Sam z goryczą. – _Ma niestety rację w tej kwestii. Nie podoba mi się to, ale nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Muszę im pomóc, chociaż tego nie chcę. Oboje musimy im pomóc. Bianca na to zasługuje. A Anna naprawdę nie chciałaby, żeby jej siostra przez resztę życia żyła z fałszywymi wspomnieniami. I ja tego też nie chcę. Dlatego muszę jej pomóc. Muszę znaleźć sposób, aby te wspomnienia do niej wróciły. Bez względu na to, co stanie się potem. I jaką drogę ona wybierze. Muszę jej pomóc. Muszę._


	4. Pierwsza próba

**Rozdział czwarty: Pierwsza próba**

* * *

Mary nie zamierzała się poddać – przyszła do domu Sama i Bianki następnego dnia, gotowa do dalszych prób przywrócenia dziewczynie jej właściwych wspomnień.

\- Spróbujemy hipnozy jeszcze jeden raz. – wyjaśniła dziewczynie, gdy tylko usiadła razem z nią w salonie, gdzie zdecydowały, że będą odbywać te spotkania. Sam, który tym razem otrzymał pozwolenie na bycie w pomieszczeniu w momencie, gdy Bianca będzie poddawana hipnozie, siedział cicho w kącie pokoju, przyglądając się wszystkiemu ze sporą dozą nieufności. – Sądzę, że jeśli uda mi skierować się twoje myśli na odpowiedni tor, to zdołam przywrócić ci chociaż część prawdziwych, kompletnych wspomnień.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała jej Bianca słabym głosem. – Chcę w końcu odzyskać te wspomnienia. Jestem gotowa spróbować wszystkiego. Byle by to zadziałało.

Mary była zadowolona z jej determinacji – będzie jej potrzebna podczas tej długiej i trudnej drogi do przywrócenia jej wspomnień.

Przygotowała wszystko dokładnie tak, jak zrobiła to za pierwszym razem. Skutecznie udało się jej wprowadzić Biancę w stan hipnozy. Od razu przeszła też do konkretów – zdecydowała się wrócić z dziewczyną do kluczowych wspomnień z rezydencji Goldvale.

\- Co teraz widzisz? – spytała się dziewczyny. – Gdzie się znajdujesz?

\- W jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. – odpowiedziała jej po chwili Bianca. – Chyba… chyba to są jakieś podziemia. Jakiś tunel. Czuję wilgoć… stoję chyba w wodzie. Tak, stoję po kolana w wodzie. – dodała po chwili. – Jest tu strasznie zimno. I ciemno. Widzę bardzo niewiele. Chyba jestem tu sama. Robię krok do przodu. Widzę przed sobą dół w podłodze. Mimo to chcę tam wskoczyć. Czuję, że muszę to zrobić.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego czujesz, że musisz to zrobić?

\- Dzięki temu uda mi się kogoś złapać. Wiem, że ruszy mi na pomoc. Ale ja nienawidzę go. Chcę go powstrzymać.

Zaraz potem na moment zamilkła. Zagłębiła się w swoim wspomnieniu, przeżywając wszystko, co zaczęło dziać się potem.

\- Udało mi się. – powiedziała po chwili cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Wpadł w moją pułapkę. Wciągnęłam go do wody. Stracił przytomność. Wreszcie mogę go ująć. Już nic nikomu nie zrobi. Już nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia.

\- Kto to jest? – spytała się z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym wahaniem w głowie Mary. – Czy widzisz twarz tego człowieka? Czy rozpoznajesz go?

\- Tak… tak, rozpoznaję go. – odpowiedziała Bianca. – To on… Oscar. Rozpoznaję go. To przez niego tu trafiłam. To on jest moim wrogiem.

 _To nie skończy się dobrze._ – pomyślała kobieta. Nie zamierzała się jednak poddać. Musiała pomóc Biance – obiecała to i jej, i Samowi. Dotrzyma tej obietnicy bez względu na wszystko.

Próbowała zatem dalej. Docierała razem z Biancą do jej kolejnych wspomnień z Goldvale, ale zawsze kończyły się one tak samo – dziewczyna uznawała, że to Oscar jest „tym złym", którego musi ona powstrzymać za wszelką cenę. Ani razu nie przypomniała sobie chwili, gdy razem z nim współpracowała. Żadne wspomnienie z późniejszych miesięcy również nie powróciło.

W pewnym momencie Bianca zaczęła mieć drgawki podczas jednej ze swoich wizji. Z początku były małe, praktycznie niezauważalne. Po jakimś czasie jednak stały się częstsze i wyraźniejsze. Na dodatek dziewczyna zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Mary szybko pojęła, co się działo – Bianca doświadczała kolejnej intensywnej wizji.

\- Czy tak się powinno dziać? – spytał się w pewnej chwili półgłosem Sam, nie mogąc już dłużej się przed tym powstrzymać.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała mu zwięźle Mary. – To normalne, że gwałtowne wizje wywołują w niej takie reakcje. Nie możemy tego jednak teraz przerwać. Bianca musi przez nie przejść, aby móc wreszcie dotrzeć do tych właściwych wspomnień.

Samowi nie podobało się to. Nie chciał widzieć bliskiej mu osoby w takim stanie. Wiedział też jednak, że to Mary zna się na tym lepiej. I że to ona wie, co dla dziewczyny jest w tej chwili najlepsze.

Po jakimś czasie okazało się jednak, że będzie to najpewniej niemożliwe do wykonania. Wizja Bianki stawała się coraz bardziej gwałtowna i realistyczna. Dziewczyna w pełni zaczęła wierzyć w to, że to, co dzieje się z nią w owej wizji, dzieje się z nią naprawdę.

\- Nie. – Sam usłyszał nagle, jak Bianca szepcze cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Nie, nie… tylko nie on… nie, Anna… nie, zostaw ją… nie, Oscar… zostaw ją. Zostaw ją! – Jej głos z każdym kolejnym słowem stawał się coraz głośniejszy, aż w końcu dziewczyna po prostu krzyczała. Zaczęła po chwili powtarzać co chwilę imię Oscara, rzucając się przy tym na wszystkie strony.

\- A teraz co radzisz? – spytał się, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. – Dalej to jest dla ciebie normalne?

Mary tylko przez krótką chwilę zwlekała w odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Nie, to nie jest normalne. – przyznała. – Siedź teraz cicho. – poleciła mu następnie. – Muszę ją wybudzić. Nie ma sensu dłużej jej męczyć.

Udało jej się to zrobić dopiero po trzeciej próbie. Bianca przez długi czas nie chciała się wybudzić. Pozostawała w przeświadczeniu, że wszystko, co widzi, jest prawdą. W końcu jednak Mary udało się przywrócić dziewczynę do świata rzeczywistego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała się w pierwszej kolejności. Bianca nie odpowiedziała jej od razu. Oddychała głęboko, próbując się w ten sposób uspokoić. Odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy przejęła już kontrolę nad swoim oddechem i wyrównała nieco bicie swojego serca.

\- Znośnie. – odpowiedziała cichym, słabym głosem. – To nie były przyjemne wizje. – dodała zaraz potem.

\- Co w nich widziałaś? Czy zobaczyłaś w końcu, że Oscar był tym, który pomógł ci ostatecznie wydostać się z rezydencji Goldvale?

Bianca spojrzała się po tych słowach na kobietę tak, jakby ta przyznała się właśnie do bycia Marsjanką.

\- Nie, nie widziałam niczego takiego. – odparła dziewczyna chwilę potem. – Widziałam tylko jego ofiary. Słuchałam tego, jak się przechwala tym, ilu ludzi już zabił. I że nikt i nic nie powstrzyma go przed następnymi zabójstwami. Ale, z tego co widzę, to nie o takie wspomnienia wam chodzi. – dodała po chwili, przyglądając się obydwojgu z pewną dozą nieufności. – Liczycie na to, że przypomnę sobie w końcu, że nie jest on wcale takim złym człowiekiem.

\- Bo naprawdę taki nie jest. – powiedziała jej Mary. – Wiele się w nim zmieniło, głównie dzięki twojej osobie. Być może gdybyś zgodziła się go spotkać i z nim porozmawiać… być może to przywróciłoby twoje wspomnienia.

\- Nie. Nie, nie ma takiej opcji. – przerwała jej gwałtownie Bianca. – Nie chcę go widzieć na oczy. W ogóle. Jestem pewna, że to przez niego Anna nie żyje. To wszystko jest jego wina. Żadne jego tłumaczenia mnie nie przekonają do zmiany zdania na ten temat.

\- Rozważ tę opcję, bardzo cię proszę. – Mary czuła, że powoli traci ostatnią szansę na to, aby pomóc Biance. – Być może to by naprawdę ci pomogło…

\- Powiedziałam: nie. – dziewczyna pozostała nieugięta. – Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Koniec tematu. Oscar jest złoczyńcą. To przez niego straciłam pamięć. To przez niego Anna nie żyje. To on jest wszystkiemu winien. I nikt i nic nie zmieni mojego zdania na ten temat.


	5. Drugie podejście

**Rozdział piąty: Drugie podejście**

* * *

Mary po ostatnim seansie poddała się – widziała ewidentnie, że nic już nie zdoła poradzić na problem Bianki. Dziewczyna nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że te wspomnienia są fałszywe. W pełni uwierzyła w to, że to, co w nich widziała, miało miejsce naprawdę.

Nie zamierzała jednak zostawiać Sama z tym problemem – wiedziała, że nie da sobie samodzielnie rady. Nawet na to nie liczyła. Zdawała sobie aż za dobrze sprawę z tego, że Sam nie poradzi sobie z tym wszystkim.

Kilka dni później do domu mężczyzny przyjechał syn kobiety, Isaac. Mary przysłała go do pomocy Biance z nadzieją, że być może jemu uda się coś zmienić. Isaac specjalizował się, tak jak jego matka, w psychoterapii i hipnozie. Studiował psychiatrię, a w wolnym czasie czytał różne publikacje z dziedziny psychologii. Kobieta była przekonana, że jeśli ktoś będzie w stanie pomóc Biance, to będzie to właśnie jej syn.

\- Gdzie jest Bianca? – Isaac spytał się niemalże od wejścia.

\- Ogląda właśnie telewizję w salonie. – Sam wskazał niedbałym ruchem w stronę drzwi prowadzących do pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie znajdowała się jego szwagierka. – Puściłem jej jakiś luźny film dokumentalny o starożytnej Grecji.

\- Mogę do niej pójść i się z nią przywitać?

\- Raczej możesz. – dziennikarz przyjrzał się uważnie synowi Mary. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał wobec nich jakieś złe zamiary. Nauczony jednak złym doświadczeniem, każdą osobę, której dobrze nie znał, traktował z miejsca jako potencjalne zagrożenie. I tak też było tym razem. – Zaraz do niej z tobą pójdę. Zaczekaj tu chwilę. Muszę tylko pójść zalać nam kawę.

Sam starał się wszystko zrobić najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Wszedł do kuchni i od razu rzucił się do czajnika, jednocześnie starając się nie stracić Isaaca z pola widzenia. Wciąż miał problemy z zaufaniem innym osobom, a już w szczególności tym, które w jakikolwiek sposób były powiązane z Oscarem. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie narażać Bianki na kolejne cierpienia. Dziewczyna przeszła już wystarczająco dużo jak na jedną osobę. To był istny cud, że wciąż potrafiła żyć i dawać sobie jakoś radę.

 _Boję się, co się z nią stanie, jeśli faktycznie uda im się w końcu przywrócić jej wspomnienia._ – pomyślał w pewnym momencie, mieszając jednocześnie kawę łyżeczką. Isaac czekał na niego cierpliwie przy wejściu, nie ruszając się stamtąd nawet na milimetr. – _Czy świadomość tego wszystkiego nie zniszczy jej? Może lepiej by dla niej było, gdyby nigdy nie odzyskała tych wspomnień?_

Sam nie wiedział już, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. Był w kompletnym potrzasku. Z jednej strony chciał pomóc swojej szwagierce odzyskać utracone wspomnienia, ale z drugiej strony bał się, że gdy tylko to się stanie, to ciężar tych wszystkich koszmarów, przez które przeszła, zniszczy ją kompletnie. Stracił już jedną bliską osobę i nie chciał stracić drugiej. On sam nie wiedział, co by sobie zrobił, gdyby w jego życiu zabrakło również Bianki. Wizja takiej ponurej przyszłości sprawiła, że mężczyzna aż zadrżał na samą tę myśl.

W końcu wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się do czekającego na niego chłopaka.

\- Jesteś pewien, że będziesz w stanie jej pomóc? – spytał się go cichym głosem, w którym czaiła się nuta groźby. – Możesz mi obiecać, że nie pogorszysz jej stanu?

\- Masz na to moje słowo. – zapewnił go ze spokojem Isaac. – Znam się na tym, w niektórych aspektach nawet lepiej niż moja matka.

\- Dam ci jedną szansę. – Sam zdecydował, że pozwoli chłopakowi na jedno podejście. Jeśli nie zauważy żadnej zmiany na lepsze, zrezygnuje z ich pomocy. Bianca wycierpiała już wystarczająco dużo. – Jeśli ci się teraz nie uda czegoś osiągnąć, kończymy z tym wszystkim i dajemy jej spokój. Z dwojga złego wolę, aby nigdy nie odzyskała swoich wspomnień, niż żeby męczyła się i cierpiała dodatkowo z ich powodu.

\- W pełni cię rozumiem. – Isaac pokiwał głową z namysłem. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. A jeśli nic nie będzie działało, to damy jej spokój. Masz na to moje słowo.

 _Znów to zapewnienie._ – pomyślał Sam. Przepuścił jednak po chwili chłopaka, a sam stanął w wejściu do salonu, aby z bezpiecznej odległości móc obserwować ich interakcję.

\- Cześć. – powiedział do Bianki Isaac, przysiadając się powoli obok niej na kanapie. Dziewczyna, gdy tylko go dostrzegła, spojrzała się na niego ze sporą dozą nieufności. Nic jednak nie zrobiła ani nic nie powiedziała. To dało młodemu mężczyźnie motywację do tego, aby wykonać następny krok. – Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, wyraźnie urażona jego niewinnym żartem. – Przychodziłeś tu nie raz z Mary. Jesteś jej synem. Czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Przyszedłem ci pomóc. – Isaac uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. – Chciałbym wypróbować jedną technikę i zobaczyć, czy coś ona zdziała. Możesz mi teraz poświęcić chwilę czasu?

Bianca przez chwilę milczała, wpatrując się tylko w niego podejrzliwie. W końcu jednak odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę telewizora, a następnie jednym przyciskiem na pilocie wyłączyła urządzenie.

\- Rób, co do ciebie należy. – powiedziała, odwracając się powoli w jego stronę. – Tylko niech to lepiej zadziała. Chciałabym w końcu to wszystko sobie przypomnieć.

Isaac tylko skinął nieznacznie głową. Zaraz potem przesiadł się na drewnianą ławę stojącą przed kanapą, tak że siedział teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko Bianki.

\- Spójrz mi się prosto w oczy. – polecił jej. Gdy Bianca zrobiła dokładnie to, o co ją poprosił, przystąpił on od razu do kolejnego kroku. – Skup się na moim głosie. Wszystko inne się nie liczy. Jesteśmy tu tylko ty i ja. Nikogo poza nami nie ma. Tylko ty… i ja.

Sam wpatrywał się z rosnącą fascynacją w tę scenę. Isaac w tak łatwy sposób zdołał wprowadzić Biancę w stan transu. Dziewczyna wyglądała na w pełni przytomną, ale po jej spojrzeniu można było odgadnąć, że myślami znajdowała się gdzieś kompletnie indziej.

\- Przypomnij sobie swoje dni w posiadłości Oscara. – polecił jej Isaac. Jego głos był cichy, spokojny i wręcz kompletnie pozbawiony emocji. Sam złapał się w pewnym momencie na tym, że on sam o mały włos nie dał się wciągnąć w ten trans. – Pamiętasz, co wtedy tam się stało? Jak udało ci się to przetrwać?

\- Tak… tak, pamiętam. – Bianca wciąż trwała we własnej wizji tamtych wspomnień. Sam zauważył w pewnym momencie, że dziewczyna nie reagowała na nie tak, jak robiła to wcześniej. Nie wzdrygała się i nie próbowała od nich uciec. Wyglądało na to, że terapia zastosowana przez Isaaca naprawdę może zadziałać. – Byłam tam uwięziona… nie miałam dokąd uciec. Musiałam przejść przez wiele zagadek. Wiele różnych miejsc. Wszędzie były wskazówki, co zrobić dalej. On chciał, abym przeszła przez to samo, przez co musiał przejść Sam. Były tam ciała ludzi, których znałam. Zabił ich. I wtedy… wtedy okazało się, że jeden z nich przeżył. Chciał mnie zabić. Chciał zabić też jego. Zjednoczyliśmy się, aby przeżyć.

Sam był pod ogromnym zaskoczeniem tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Po raz pierwszy od chwili, w której Bianca utraciła swoje wspomnienia, jej słowa miały sens. W końcu zaczęła sobie wszystko przypominać tak, jak to się naprawdę wydarzyło.

 _Być może jednak uda się jej odzyskać swoje właściwe wspomnienia._ – pomyślał z nadzieją. – _Może jednak wszystko wróci w końcu do normy… o ile w ogóle można to tak nazwać._

W ciągu następnych dni Isaacowi udało się przywrócić większość wspomnień Bianki z czasów, kiedy była uwięziona w posiadłości Goldvale. Pomógł też jej przypomnieć sobie niektóre wspomnienia związane z Anną z ostatnich miesięcy. Nie przypomniała sobie jednak jeszcze dnia jej śmierci – Isaac uważał, że Bianca nie jest jeszcze psychicznie gotowa na stanięcie naprzeciw tak drastycznych wspomnień.

\- Kiedyś w końcu będzie na to gotowa. – zapewnił go Isaac na koniec swojej kolejnej wizyty. – Na razie wciąż uważa Oscara za „tego złego". Musimy najpierw upewnić się, że jej wspomnienia odnośnie jego osoby się zmienią i unormują. Nie może go wciąż nienawidzić, gdy w końcu przypomni sobie, jak skończyła jej siostra. Ona w końcu wróci do pełni zdrowia i odzyska wszystkie utracone wspomnienia. – zapewnił Sama na koniec. – Obiecuję ci to.

\- Chwilami zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej by dla niej było, aby nigdy nie przypomniała sobie swojego związku z Oscarem. – powiedział nagle Sam. – Wolałbym, aby ona i ten gość nie wrócili nigdy do siebie.

\- To też się da załatwić. – odpowiedział niespodziewanie Isaac.

Sam spojrzał się na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dezorientacji. Przez moment nie był pewien tego, czy aby się nie przesłyszał. Gdy jednak zrozumiał, że nie było opcji, aby źle go zrozumiał, od razu zdecydował się dowiedzieć więcej na temat tego, co chłopak mógł mieć przez to na myśli.

\- Co chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć? – spytał się go, przyglądając mu się przez cały czas z uwagą. – Co dokładnie masz przez to na myśli? Jak chciałbyś to niby osiągnąć?

Isaac tylko zaśmiał się cicho po jego słowach.

\- Tak sobie tylko żartowałem. – odpowiedział mu. – Nie możemy przecież zabronić Biance odzyskać jej prawdziwych wspomnień odnośnie Oscara. To byłoby niehumanitarne i niemoralne.

Sam tylko pokiwał z namysłem głową, w pełni się z nim pod tym względem zgadzając. Nie przestał się jednak przyglądać pilnie chłopakowi. Jego słowa dały mu wiele do namysłu. Zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno był „tylko żart", czy też za słowami Isaaca kryło się coś więcej. Jednocześnie zaczął też myśleć o czymś jeszcze. O czymś, do niczego nigdy by się nie odważył na głos przyznać.

Chciał, aby coś takiego było możliwe. Chciał, aby Bianca na zawsze myślała o Oscarze jak o swoim wrogu. Wiedział, że to jest amoralne i że zniszczyłoby wszelkie szanse na jej powrót do dawnego życia. Miał jednak dziwne wrażenie, że to byłoby dla niej lepsze wyjście, niż gdyby miała sobie przypomnieć to wszystko.

I to właśnie najbardziej go w sobie przerażało – że rozważał na poważnie coś takiego.

 _Chyba staję się taki jak on._ – uzmysłowił sobie nagle. Na samą tę myśl aż zadrżał. – _Mrok dopadł też mnie. Pytanie tylko: czy mu ulegnę?_


End file.
